madagascarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kingneptune1
Vorlage:Benutzer Bitte füge diese Vorlage am Ende deiner Benutzerseite hinzu: --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 18:21, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schreib doch auch mal eine Seite.Coleman99 19:20, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC)Coleman99 :Hey, ich kümmere mich mehr darum, Arktikel, die es schon gibt, aber nicht gut sind, von Grund auf zu erneuern. Guck dir mal diesen oder diesen an ;) --Kingneptune1 08:49, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Administrator Warum wolltest du überhaupt Administrator sein bzw. warum bist du Administrator? --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 15:57, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ach so. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 11:37, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du bist 'n ausgezeichneter Schreiber! Coleman99 19:18, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC)Coleman99 :Danke --Kingneptune1 08:50, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hauptseite Was soll das mit Madagascar-Wiki:Hauptseite? Wo ist der Sinn der Sache? (Ach ja, es ist trotzdem toll, dass du jetzt häufiger aktiv bist.) --'Marty the zebra' (Diskussion, Bewertung, Zoo Tycoon Wiki) 19:36, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist ja nicht so schlimm. Jedoch ist das mit der Hauptseite nicht normal für ein Wiki. Ich werde mich schon mal darum kümmern. Ach ja, bitte antworte auf deiner Diskussionsseite, damit das hier noch übersichtlich ist. --'Marty the zebra' (Diskussion, Bewertung, Zoo Tycoon Wiki) 13:36, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ok mach ich! --Kingneptune1 13:48, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Episodenvorlage Hi wollte fragen, ob jemand von euch mal für jede Episode aus der 2. Staffel die Vorlage für die Seite der Episode machen würde. ich komm mit dem Prinzip nich wirklich zurecht! -- SACEUR 19:57, 2. Januar 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß das da vorlagen sind, aber ich komme mit den einfach nicht klar. Könntest du bitte die für die folgen, welche noch keine eigene seite haben erstellen? ich würde auch die story (Bis auf die 4 neusten folgen(Alienated, ''The Otter Woman, ''Whispers and Coups)) --SACEUR 14:44, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Dateiupload Hallo, bitte füge beim Upload die Vorlage Dateiinfo bzw. beim Upload von Episodenkarten Vorlage:Episodenkarte hinzu ;) --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 20:42, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Für gewöhnlich lade ich die Bilder immer vor Ort hoch. Da kann man das nicht zufügen. Aber ich werde in Zukunft daran denken. --Kingneptune1 20:45, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Mitarbeit im Nickelodeon Wiki Moin, wie ich sehe machste hier gute Arbeit. Könntest du mich bitte im Nickelodeon Wiki unterstützen? Wäre echt nett von dir. Dann klick bitte HIER, Danke! GTA SA FAN 11:36, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Dann auf eine gute Zusammarbeit. :Kommen bestimmt dann auch mehr Infos von Die Pinguine aus Madagascar. :Das wäre echt nett von dir, wenn du transparente Bilder hochladen könntest. :MFG GTA SA FAN 12:17, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bilder löschen Sry aber geht es das uploads gelöscht werden könne? ich kanns nicht (warscheinlich nicht die nötige freigabe....)... habe die selbe datei zweimal hochgeladen. Name der zu löschenden Datei: Delet.gif Grund: Dieses Wikia halbwegs sauber halten! Reschtschreibfehler im Namen! SACEUR 17:13, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, es können Bilder gelöscht werden, aber das können nur Admins. ;) :MFG GTA SA FAN 17:17, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Kingneptune ist ein Admin!! :D Mach ich mal schnell. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 20:52, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Haha, ein Tag mal nicht da und sofort Texten drei Leute meine Diskussionsseite zu. Erstmal danke an Marty. Ich hätte http://www.jappy.de/user/SACEURes bestimmt auch gemacht, wenn ichs gelesen hätte. Trotzdem super, dass ihr für mich geantwortet habt. Jetzt fällt mir noch 'ne Frage ein: Kann man nicht die Bilder auch wie Artikel verschieben? --Kingneptune1 11:10, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ja, das geht auch, aber das können wieder nur die Admins. ;) ::::Da gibts dann die Bereiche "Verschieben", "Schützen" und "Löschen". ::::PS: Mal gucken, wann die im Nickelodeon Wiki anfängst. ;) ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 12:06, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Danke Leute. ::::SACEUR 16:35, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wortspiele und Paarungen Ich wollte nur Fragen ob es sinnvoll wäre, eventuell eine Seite zu den in der Serie vorkommenden Worstspielen (Titel sowie in der Serie) eine neue Seite zu erstellen. Zweitens gibt es ja auch noch von den Fans favorisierte Paarung (komischerweise immer mit Marlene....). Ist es noch sinnvoll dazu Seiten anzulegen? MfG SACEUR 16:35, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Mir gings eher um die Paarungen mit Marlene(z.B. Skilene,Kowalski Marlene). Das im Grunde genommen ein sehr heikles Thema! MfG SACEUR 10:53, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Kingneptune1. Ich bin Coleman99. MfG Coleman99 Problem in "Central Park Zoo" Irgend wie hats bei mir nicht geklappt bei der Central Park Zoo Seite ein Diskussionsthema bzw. die Diskussion zu erstellen. Was war da los? MfG SACEUR 18:13, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Danke.SACEUR 18:15, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Löschantrag Hier wurden die Seiten Trivia (nur Fragen) sowie Trivia_(nur_Antworten) erstellt. Jedoch ist die erste sprachlich so inkorrekt das ein überarbeiten einfach zu aufwendig wäre. Die Idee ist zwar gut aber die Grammatik ist das Problem... Es wurde anscheinend ein Übersetzer verwendet (links siehe Seite). Ich bedanke mich im Vorraus dafür das dieses Problem überprüft wird. MfG SACEUR 11:31, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Wow davon wusst ich gar nichts... warum habt ihr damit aufgehört? das war doch eine gute Idee! Artikel des Monats Sind hier noch mehr solche seiten die einfach über die Zeit verkommen sind? Bestimmt. Vielleicht sollten wir mal dieses Wiki konsolidieren udn veraltete Artikel mal aussortieren und andere wiederbeleben (z.B. der oben genannte!) MfG SACEUR 11:49, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Narichten von anderen Benutzern die viel mehr Seiten und Bearbeitungen haben als ich! Hallo, Kingneptune1. Ich bin Coleman99! Coleman99 15:42, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Schön Coleman99. Ob du's glaubst oder nicht: ich bin kingneptune1...:P --Kingneptune1 17:37, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Diskussionseite Passt alle beim bearbeiten besser auf. Wie meinst du das? Ich hätte nur gern eine kurze Erklärung. Danke. PS: Kannste mir ne kurze Liste schreiben wofür genau die Diskussionsseiten gedacht sind? ich meine hier ins besondere die von Nutzern. Auch wäre es mal gut wenn jemand sich der zum Löschen vorgeschlagenden Seiten annimmt. MfG SACEUR 09:02, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ich mein damit, dass es jetzt schon mehrfach passiert ist, dass das Seitenlayout so verändert wurde, dass man Teile des Quellcodes auf der Hauptseite lesen konnte und sowas eben. Diskussionsseiten sind eben dafür da, den Nutzer direkt anzuschreiben und ihn auf Dinge hinzuweisen, Fragen zu stellen usw. Ich denke, ich mache auch mal bei Gelegenheit eine Seite mit allgemeinen Regeln des Wikis (wenn es mittlerweile die Seite nicht schon gibt...). Das mit der Löschdiskussion könnte aufgrund meines eng gestrickten Zeitplans etwas problematisch werden. Da fragste lieber Marty the zebra. Ich könnte das zwar auch übernehmen, aber das ist (erfahrungsgemäß) immer ein relativ großer Aufwand und wir haben meines Erachtens zu wenig User, die dabei mitdiskutieren könnten und ich weiß eben nicht, ob ich das dann noch hinkriege, was nicht heißt, dass wir's nicht versuchen könnten ;) Grüße zurück Kingneptune1 20:00, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : ::Tja wenn ihr nicht so viel zeit habt euch auch um das Löschen zu kümern, dann könnte ich das auch über nehmmen. Ich bin auch bei Skype (s.a.c.e.u.r.) falls einer von euch Admins mich dort kontaktieren möchte. Ich weiß nicht ob es möglich ist mich zum Administrator hoch zustuffen, aber es wäre eine Möglichkeit den Personalmangel zu lösen. Du kannst mich bezüglich dieses Themas auch direkt über felix.baer1@web.de anschreiben. ::MfG SACEUR 10:21, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Gegen die Hochstufung zum Admin hätte ich nichts einzuwenden, das sprich aber auch vorher besser mit Marty ab. Sobald der sein OK gibt kannst du hier als Admin anfangen. Das wäre wahrscheinlich wirklich besser ;) -- Kingneptune1 13:19, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bild -wo sind die Quellen? Eine Frage hab ich mal: Wenn man Bilder die ihren Ursprung nicht in dioesem Wikia haben in einen Artikel einbindet, so müsste man doch teoretisch die Quelle angeben um anzuzeigen das man dort dieses Bild findet. Dies hat ja Urheberrechtlichegründe. Wie stehst du dazu? Icvh mein eine "how to behave or writte" Guide is zwar ganz sinnvoll aber am ende noch nicht erstellt. (Kann ich ja mache werd ich dann Als PDF hochladen wenn sie irgent wann mal fertig ist :P) MfG SACEUR 17:04, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC)